1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bed urinals and more particularly pertains to a new urinal for collecting urine from a user while the user is driving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bed urinals is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,188 describes a device for converting a male bed urinal for female use. Another type of bed urinal is U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,571 having a molded container with hollow neck and mouth for receiving urine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,795 has a urinal with an inlet tube that will not discharge the contents of the urinal when the urinal contains urine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,779 has a urinal having a spout for being used by either a male or female. U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,443 has a potable bowl for being sat upon by the user while seated in the seat of a vehicle with an elevated flushing solution container for flushing urine in the portable bowl into a disposable collecting bladder. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 220,413 shows a urinator assembly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new urinal that receives and stores from a user driving a vehicle
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing comprising a perimeter wall. The perimeter wall defines an interior space of the housing. The interior space of the housing comprises an open top end. The open top end of the interior space is designed for permitting insertion of the penis of the user, and the scrotum if necessary, into the interior space of the housing when the user needs to urinate whereby the interior space of the housing is for collecting and storing the urine. A lid member is hingably coupled to the housing. The lid member is for selectively pivoting over the open top end of the interior space of the housing to close the open top end for inhibiting leakage from the interior space of the housing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.